why me?
by roza-adrian
Summary: this is what i think should be in the golden lily. adrian and sage get it on and dimitri proposes to rose. but what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

"My god, Sage. Your eyes. Why have I never noticed them?" That uncomfortable feeling was spreading over me again.  
"What about them?"  
"The colour," he breathed."When you stand in the light. they're amazing...like molten gold. I could paint those..." he reached toward me but pulled back."They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

The conversation replayed in my head. I stared at Adrian who was sitting on my new bed. He cracked his winning smile once more. Angeline was with Jill, settling in. still this day has been the most tiring of them all.

"Sage. You look like you are trying to remember a whole book series." Adrian cracked. Even I had to admit, it was funny. "well I don't have any fiction to memorise." I said still laughing. The look on Adrian's face was confused. Confused yet stunning.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his lap. I stared into his bright green eyes. Who do I feel like this? It is like I want to be romantically involved with him. If my father knew what I was thinking I would be taken to a re-education centre pronto.

"Adrian. We cant be like this. People think that we are siblings, I am an alchemist. You are a royal moroi. No. humans and moroi aren't allowed to be this close." I ramble. I am hysterical. I don't want Zoe to quickly be considered. I have to make sure she doesn't get inked.

"Sydney, baby. Just calm down. People _think_ that we are siblings. We know we aren't. We can do what we want. Besides, we are past the legal age." Adrian said ever so calmly. The use of my full name and 'baby' in the same breath and sentence shocked me. Why would Mr. Adrian I-think-I-rule-the-world Ivashkov call me baby?

Oh crap. If Adrian is full of love Jill will see. And then Angeline would know. Which would lead to Eddie knowing. Then the moroi court and the alchemists. I have to talk to Jill. To get her to say nothing.

Storming out of the room I went to Jill. She and Angeline are laughing about this right now. I knocked on their door. I stood waiting. And waiting. What is taking them so long? A click and the door opened. Jill was standing up against a cupboard door. What is going on here?

"Jill can I speak to you"I asked nevously

"Yeah sure. Get talking."Jill replied

"In private?" I suggested. Jill walked over from the cupboard and stood in the bathrooms frame. I followed her in closing and locking the door. I turned on the shower for more privacy.

"Did you um, I don't know how to say this. Did you get sucked into Adrian's head this afternoon because I really really need to know?" I asked quietly.

"Um, yeah I did. I heard from the Sydney, baby part." she admitted.

"Okay. I don't want you to say anything at all. Not to anyone" I requested. "I still haven't gone back on your secret but I can."

"is it okay if Angeline knows? Cause she kinda freaked out when I was staring into nothing" Jill begged. I remembered how creeped out I was when Rose dived into Lissa's head a few months ago.

"Sure. But no one else. Especially Eddie." I relented. I turned off the shower and unlocked the door.  
"See you at brekkie." I say as a goodbye.

As soon as I left I heard giggles. I don't even want to know. I walked back to my room expecting Adrian to still be there. All there was is a note

_ goodnight babe._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! Goodnight babe. Is that the best he can do? Does Adrian seriously think we can be together? He knows we can't. I know we can't. Even Jill was laughing. How does his mind work? Oh Jill will know. She gets pulled in on a regular basis.

I thought about Ms. Terwilliger. A good scientist she called me. Of course I am a good scientist. I'm an Alchemist for crying out loud! But that experiment could have been a fluke. It could have been reacted by the strigoi hair.

Before I could stop myself I was out the door once more. I had walked this path everyday. I knew it so well. I stopped outside her office. It was 60 minutes till curfew. Not enough time for tonight.

"Ma'am. Are you in here?" I yelled nice and loud. The door opened and out came... Trey? What was he doing here?

"I am leaving now. Oh. Hey Melbourne." Trey said.

"Hi Juraez" I said lengthening the 'aez' part. He pulled a forced smile and walked into the distance.

I walked into the room. I didn't know what to see . But the scene wasn't meant to look like this. Ms. Terwilliger was on the ground, body convulsing. All my potions in my bag wouldn't help. I grabbed my phone and called Adrian. He could help. I would need to let my fear of vampire magic go.

"Hello Adrian speaking." Adrian said calmly.  
"Adrian. Get back to Amberwood. I need you." I said hysterically. Adrian was still at the bus stop because I heard him run. Running in his expensive attire. I gave him directions to where I was and hung up.

I turned my attention back to my teacher. Her body was still convulsing. I went down on my knees ready to comfort her. I spoke calming words. I told her help was not to far away. After doing this for about 5 minutes Adrian finally appeared.

He got down on his knees. Palms outstretched. Energy and spirit surrounding him. Adrian touched Ms. Terwilliger on the face. She stopped moving. Her breathing laboured. Adrian had saved my teacher.

Ms. Terwilliger looked up and saw Adrian. Her brain was still having the side affects of spirit. How long was she going to be like this? Panicking, I looked at Adrian.

"what happened to me?" she asked very, very slowly.

"You were having a reaction to something" Adrian answered perfectly. He always knew what to say. Even to hide someone. Even one of the last Dragomirs. The illegitimate love-child. Jill Mastrano Dragomir. Cough cough.

"Miss Melbourne. Remember what I recently told you about my culture. Well you need to prepare for an unexpected visitor." she rambled on. Keith. Surely he won't be returning. But somehow I knew Keith wasn't coming back to harden my work no more.

" It will be 2 moroi." she continued on. Well as long as they don't disturb the peace gere I'm fine with it. They might just be passing through Palm Springs.

I glanced at Adrian. Who knew who these moroi could be. They will probably be Angelines family, making sure she is settling in finely.

I remembered the 2 days I was there. A freakishly cute dhampir wanted to marry Rose. And that dhampir was Angelines brother, Joshua. He even made Rose a wooden braclet. Angeline tried to bash Rose, but Rose won. Therefore, granting half an engagement.

Adrian took my hand and lead me out of the room. He stared into my eyes. I stared into his eyes. Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and kissed me. The experience was copacetic. His fingers traced their way through my hair. My hair!

I broke it apart. I saw his face and left.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Oh god. Why Adrian? Why an 18 year old human? That is also an Alchemist? Doesn't he have any pride? Oh wait. No pride in his body whatsoever.  
Why do I always have to listen in on everything that happens to him. I do have my own life. I am a princess with a curse. A curse to listen in on everything lord Adrian Ivashkov's life problems. Everything that gets his emotions high, I'm in there.  
The next day my head feels heavy. Adrian hadn't been drinking the previous night. I knew that much. This must be something to me. I remember feeling like this the day I met my sister for the first time. And when I got killed.

The answer flitted through the bond. Lissa. My sister is coming. Here, to Palm Springs. And where there is Lissa there is Rose. Rose Hathaway. The reason to so much of Adrian's problems. Rose, who I met while she was on community service at St. Vladimirs.  
Oh shit. I looked at my room and saw how trashy it is. If the queen of my people was coming it would need to look better that this. I picked up the uniforms lying around and shoved it into the closet. I kicked shoes into the the bottom of a cupboard. I couldn't wait to see Lissa and Rose again.  
Angeline came in halfway through my cleaning frenzy. "Is her highness coming?" she joked "Yes! Lissa Dragomir is coming" I answered with seriousness

APOV

Great. Just great. Rose is coming. Here. Where I am. Where she knows I am. And Dimitri is already here. The love-birds together. Why can't they keep silent about their relationship? It would keep the world happy.  
Just thinking about Rose made me take a swig out of a vodka cruiser. Relief hit me straight away. I never wanted to see her again. But hopefully she teaches Jailbait to keep in her own head.  
As soon as I finished the bottle I regretted it. Jailbait will have a hangover tomorrow. I found a bottle of water and drank it. Didn't want that Laurel chick giving her a hard time any more.  
I got out a canvas and colours. I let my hands do the painting. It took hours. But I was soon finished. I stepped back to examine. I had painted Rose. Made sense. All I can think about right now is her. Why does this breakup hurt me the most?  
I grabbed another canvas and repeated the same sequence. Once again I stepped back to examine. Sydney. I had painted Sage. I looked at the eyes. Molten gold. The perfect colour. I had made perfection. I couldn't wait to see her again.  
I grabbed Sage's portrait and put it in my room. I reached out to her in her sleep. Once again the connection was made.  
I purposefully chose my room. I watched her form.

"Hey Sage." I said. I picked up the new portrait. Sydney stared at it. She stared at me.  
"You painted... me. Without the lily." She observed.  
"Of coarse I painted you without the lily." I answered. " In my eyes you shouldn't be with the Alchemists." Sage stared at me with disbelief. No one should be forced to be with those hags.  
She smiled a genuine smile. Her eyes sparkled. Her whole body relaxed.  
"Thank you Adrian." Sydney replied. I opened my arms and she walked in and hugged me. Oh sweet justice. I kissed the top of her forehead. She didn't object.  
We broke apart. We looked into each others eyes. I cleared my throat. " I know who is coming to Palm Springs." I announced. "Vasilisa Dragomir. Her guardians. Even someone you know. Rose damn Hathaway."


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

is coming! U needed to talk to her about Adrian. And if she thinks I am right for him. Nothing wrong with that.

I saw Adrian. The glint in my eye gave me away. Or it could be aura.

"Red." He said. What did he mean?

"Aura." he answered. Oh dear god. Why must my aura give everything away?

"You have to go back." Adrian said glumly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His poor heart breaking everyday. I felt the dream dissolve. I looked at a clock. 5:27 am. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

With school starting in 4 hours I had nothing to do. I got out my laptop and booted it up. I wanted to see if Adrian was right about Vasilisa. As soon as I reached my email I saw he was right. An email from Rose and Stanton revealed that much. I clicked on the one from Rose. It read:

_hey Syd,_

_just letting you Lissa,Christian and the royal guardians are coming. So is my old man. OK._

_Just letting you know._

_Rose _

Oh great. Abe Mazur is coming. Just a happy day to come. I read Stantons.

_Miss Sage,_

_Just an update. Vasilisa Dragomir, Lord Ozera and many guardians are coming. You, Castile and Dawes will need to be prepared for the worst. The worst is Moroi assassins. Vasilisa will be posing as your "mothers" great niece. Ozera will be her boyfriend._

_ Guardians will be following Jillian soon so tell her this information: the guardians will not have graduated. But will be posing as students. They will be in her grade._

_Good luck._

Great. A bunch of under trained guardians are coming to Amber wood. How are they doing this? Hopefully the queen will only be staying for a few days. I noticed a P.S at the bottom.

_P.S. They will be here for 6-12 months._

Great. Just great. 6-12 months. What will they do? Get married and start a family? Who even cares? Jill, Eddie, and Adrian would. But no one else, but Jill is my duty. I need to be here.

I looked at the time. And saw it was time to get ready. I put on my uniform. I covered my lily tattoo and saw how different I looked. Adrian's portrait of me came to my mind. If only there was a way to leave the Alchemists, a way that didn't leave me in a re-education centre.

I walked down the corridor to Jill's and Angeline's room. Great. The door is locked and the light are out. They are not awake. I knocked as loudly as I could. Still no answer. Just as I turned away Micah answered the door. Micah?! Nothing physical is nothing is happening Jill assured. But what if it is Angeline? Or is Jill making more Dragomirs? If Jill was, they would be royal dhampirs. Therefore, not legitimate royals.

"Hey Sydney." Micah greeted.  
"Hey. Why are you in my sisters and cousins room this early?" I questioned. He looked away from my eyes as though he was about to admit something huge.  
"I was here because Angeline was sick and needed help." He admitted.

"Were you here at 9 pm last night?" I demanded.  
"Yeah." was his reply. He looked squeamish and uncomfortable. I probably looked the same. He guesses what I was thinking and left the dorm. I didn't want any excuses. I just needed to tell them what us happening in the near future.

Apov

Dispear. Hope is lost. Sage loves her. In a friend type of way. Why didn't I know? I don't want to be here any more. My universe revolves around Sydney. Now she is being chummy with my ex.

"Love is a noble reason." she tells me. But what is her reason? U quit smoking permanently for her. What does Sage do? Goes and stabs me in the back.


End file.
